San Valentine
by Alice2512
Summary: En Konoha las doncellas se preparan para el dia de San Valentine


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

El Día de San Valentine

San Valentín el día en donde las chicas pueden tener el valor de darle un regalo a su amado con todo su corazón, un chocolate lleno de amor y esa no es la excepción un Konoha, era el 13 de febrero y todas las chicas en Konoha se preparaban para hacer los chocolates para San Valentine, una chica de ojos de color perla, estaba en la entrada del parque esperando a su amiga peli rosa, cuando ella llego su amiga la rubia,

-Chicas bienvenidas-, les dijo con una sonrisa,

-Gracias por dejarnos usar tu casa Hinata, si Sasuke-kun o Naruto las vieran llegar sospecharían-, dijo la pelirosa mostrándole la bosa con las cosas que habían comprado, fueron devuelta a la cocina, a estaba su hermanita con cara de burla,

-Hanabi-, dijo la ojiperla mayor, -¿Qué necesitas?-, ella miro la bolsa que traían,

-Oneesan van a preparar chocolate-, Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente,

-S-Si-, Hanabi salió de la habitación, -Bien entonces hay que ponernos a cocinar-, ellos empezaron a preparar las cosas, mientras cocinaban Hinata les iba diciendo paso a paso lo que tenían que hacer para que fuera perfecto, Hinata revolvía el chocolate cuando Sakura la miro,

-Oye Hinata, ¿A quién le darás el chocolate?-, ella se sonrojo completamente y se comenzó a poner nerviosa,

-B-Bueno yo….siempre le doy chocolates a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun-, Ino agarro un molde de corazón que estaba junto a otros de flores,

-Entonces, ¿Por qué el tercer molde?-, ella se sonrojo aún más, Sakura sonrió,

-Déjame adivinar es para Naruto-, ella quedo tan roja como un tomate,

-N-Naruto-kun….esto…..yo….-, Sakura y Ino rieron por su inocencia,

-Tranquila Hinata no diremos nada-, dijo Sakura acariciando su cabeza, ella voltio a otro lado, cuando terminaron de hacer los chocolates, Ino les dio los envoltorios, traía mucha variedad,

-Ah sin duda podemos confiar en Ino para estas cosas-, dijo Sakura en tono de burla,

-Oye frentona ¿Qué significa eso?-,

-Lo que escuchaste cerda-, ellas se pusieron a discutir, mientas Hinata trataba de calmarlas, cuando acabaron Sakura guardo uno pequeño y luego escribió algo en el grande sonrojada,

-Sakura-san, le hiciste un chocolate a Sasuke-san-,

-Si-, dijo sonrojándose, Ino agarro tres cajas y las guardo,

-Bien, Sikamaru, Choji y mi Bebe-, dijo en tono meloso, cuando acabaron Sakura y Ino fueron a sus casas, Hinata agarro una caja grande con envoltorio naranja, ella saco un papel para escribir, ella comenzó a querer escribir pero las palabras no quedaban como querían, ella tiro aquella hoja y fue a su habitación para darse un baño, mientras se bañaba su hermana entro a su cuarto y reviso aquel chocolate que sobresalía en su escritorio, ella miro la nota que decía

"Naruto-kun", Hanabi miro con enojo aquella nota dejando la caja yendo al cuarto de su primo más grande,

-Hanabi, ¿Qué pasa?-, dijo preocupado al ver el semblante de la pequeña ojiperla,

-Neiji-nii, ¿Quién es "Naruto-kun"?-, el abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Al día siguiente Hinata se arreglaba para irse a la escuela, se estaba cepillando el cabello, cuando su hermana abrió la puerta de una patada, haciendo que la mayor saltara de un susto,

-Hanabi-chan te he dicho que no hagas eso-,

-Oneesan me siento mal, por favor quédate a cuidare-, dijo acostándose en la cama de Hinata, ella se acercó y le toco la frente,

-Pero Hanabi-chan parece que no tienes fiebre, ¿Te duele algo?-, dijo tomando sus manos y mirándola preocupada, Hanabi se soltó mirándola enojada,

-No ya estoy bien-, dijo saliendo del cuarto furiosa, Hinata se levantó y fue a ver a su hermana, -Déjame sola Oneesan-,

-Pero Hanabi-chan no eres de las personas que dicen las cosas a la ligera si te sientes mal me quedare a cuidarte y llamare al doctor-, Hanabi entro a su cuarto,

-No ya estoy bien, me cambiare para ir a la escuela, así que déjame-, le cerró la puerta en la cara, Hinata suspiro y se fue a terminar de arreglarse, cuando termino fue a la entrada para esperar a su primo y su hermana, cuando salieron, Hinata escondía la bolsa con mucho cuidado de su primo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima,

-Hinata-, dijo de un momento al otro, ella se puso nerviosa,

-Dime, N-Neiji-niisan-,

-Esa bolsa, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-, ella se sonrojo y saco una caja de color azul,

-Este es un regalo para ti Neiji-niisan y tengo otro para Hanabi-chan-, ella se los extendió dándoles una tierna sonrisa, -Esto es por lo que siempre hacer por mí, por ayudarme se los agradezco-, Hanabi miro aquella cajita morada que le y luego miro a su primo que se miraba realmente feliz con aquel regalo que le había hecho su prima, cuando llegaron a la escuela Hinata fue a los casilleros y guardo la bolsa, en eso Sakura llego con ella,

-Buenos días Hinata-,

-Ah Sakura-san, buenos días-, ellas fueron al salón platicando alegremente, cuando miraron a dos chicos platicando alegremente, un azabache de mirada autoritaria y el rubio con una sonrisa radiante, ambas se sonrojaron al verlos,

-Sasuke-kun-, dijo Sakura corriendo hacia ellos con voz melosa agarrándole su brazo, él le sonrió, -Buenos días, cariño-, el suspiro,

-Buenos días Sakura-, dijo soltándose,

-Sakura-chan, buenos días- dijo Naruto y luego voltio a verla, -Buenos días Hinata-chan-, ella se sonrojo aún más,

-B-Buenos días Naruto-kun-, ella entro al salón nerviosa,

-Ah no tiene remedio-, dijo Sakura suspirando, cuando todos entraron a al salón después del retraso del maestro

-Bien chicos como hoy es el día de las señoritas les dejare salir antes a su almuerzo para que puedan repartir sus chocolates, pero tengan cuidado de que el prefecto los vea o se los pueden quitar-, todas se levantaron Sakura se acercó a Hinata para que fueran a buscar sus chocolates, cuando regresaron Naruto y Sasuke estaban rodeados de chicas, ellas les entregaban sus chocolates, Sakura se acercó con mucha confianza,

-Sasuke-kun-, él se acercó a ella,

-Lo lamento pero solo aceptare el regalo de mi novia-, las chicas se sorprendieron y miraron con tristeza a esa pareja, mientras Hinata se acercó a sus amigos Kiba y Shino,

-Gracias por cuidar de mi-, les dijo dándole sus chocolates,

-No te preocupes-, dijo Shino, mientras Kiba hacia un escándalo por el chocolate, ella miro a Naruto, -Se lo darás-, dijo Shino mirando a Hinata,

-S-Si-, ella se sonrojo y miraba como las chicas le daban los chocolates al rubio y el los aceptaba con una sonrisa, ella fue a sentarse a su lugar esperando a que las chicas se alejaran de él, ya casi se acababa la hora del almuerzo y Sakura se acercó a la peliperla,

-Oye Hinata, le daré su chocolate a Naruto, me acompañas-, ella asintió sonrojándose, cuando se acercaron, -Oye Naruto, ten te traje un chocolate-, dijo Sakura dándole el chocolate, Hinata comenzó a temblar y las palabras no salían, -Hinata-, ella se aferró a la bolsa y salió corriendo del salón, -Ah rayos-, ella llego al techo de la escuela, tratando de tranquilizarse, ella comenzó a llorar volvió a ser una cobarde al no poderle darle su regalo a Naruto,

-Oye Hinata-chan-, dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, -Estas bien-,

-S-Si-, él se sentó en el suelo sonriendo ampliamente –N-Naruto-kun yo-,

-Sabes- él se sonrojo ligeramente, -Me gusta el chocolate-, el parecía tímido en ese momento, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír sacando el chocolate de su bolsa,

-Naruto-kun, gracias-, el tomo aquel chocolate y volvió a sonreír aquella sonrisa era contagiosa y hacia que Hinata le latiera el corazón rápidamente, -Sabes Naruto-kun- ella se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, -Estaré esperando el día blanco-, ella se fue de ahí completamente feliz.


End file.
